Final battle for the world
by fallenstar127
Summary: Harry potter and Chronicles of Narnia Crossover. What happens when the Pevensives meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione? And what will happen to the kingdom of Narnia when Voldemort sets his eyes on it? Will the kingdom of Narnia be saved? Or will it fall into da
1. Chapter 1

1  **_Chapter 1 The Pevensives_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, or Harry potter!

**_London_**

"Edward, would you hurry up!" Cried Lucy as she quickly tied her shoelaces.

"Lucy, just wait a sec." Shouted Peter from upstairs, as she gave a sigh.

It had been three years since her and her siblings had ventured into Narnia. But they had been there for years, ruling the country of Narnia. The occasional guidance by there good friend Aslan, they had brought the kingdom of Narina into the Golden Age. But one day while here, brother Peter was hunting, they had rediscovered the lamp post, and the wardrobe. They came back to the professor's house, looking the same when they first left. And they hadn't gone back to Narnia since...

"Lucy, c'mon where going now!" Shoute Susan as she ran out the door with her siblings.

Oh how they had changed, since the first day they ventured into the wardrobe. Peter now sixteen looked bolder, more maturer then the rest of them. He had led the army against the White Witch, and had been given the title: King Peter the Magnificent the High King. Lucy looked over at Edmund, chasing Peter who had obvisously said something to get him angry. Edmund had been under the influence of the White Witch and, had once even hated his siblings. But thanks to Aslan, he was better and, had proven to be wise in many arguments in Narnia. He had been called: King Edmund the Just. Susan let out a laugh as her and, Lucy skipped arms hooked, down the cobblestone streets. Susan like Peter was sixteen, and had also matured a lot since there adventures. Princes had asked her hand in marriage and, she had been known throughout Narnia as the best archer in the Kingdom. She had been called: Queen Susan the Gentle. Lucy? She had been the first to to venture into Narnia. What a glorious place it was to her, the first time she saw it. Oh how the whole kingdom changed after the snow melted, the fields a bright lushish. She had also befriended a faun named Mr. Tumnus. She had been called: Queen Lucy the Valaint.

"Are you sure thats them Lupin?" Whispered the wizard as the children ran by them laughing, oblivious to everyone around them.

"Yes. That's them."

Little did the Pevensies children know that a new adventure awaited them. And it was just beyond the wardrobe...

**short chappy i know... i just wanted 2 see if anyone likes it and, if i get a lot of reviews i'll continue the story.. next chappy will be about everyone's favorite trio! enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

1 **Weasly House**

"Ron, you bloody plonker! What have you done with it?" Hermione shouted, her face red wtih anger, as she threw random objects around her room. The trio had spent the summer at the Weaslys as usual and, unfourtnatly Ron and Hermione were having another argument.

"It's just a bloody book, 'Mione!"

"It's Hogwarts a History you prat!"

"I'm not a prat!"

"Yes you are!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"OY! Would you keep it down up there!" Shouted Fred and George from downstairs. The Weasly twins has come back for the summer and, had been helping out the Order ever since Dumbledore had died during the trios sixth year at Hogwarts.

Harry had changed since last year, he was more quite then usual. He no longer laughed, and to Hermione his eyes looked dull and empty. Ron noticed his face looked more paler, like he was a bloody walking ghost. He rarely said a word to Hermione and Ron, but today was the day Harry finally cracked.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP? THERES A KILLER RUNNING OUT THERE, AND ALL YOU TWO CAN DO IS FIGHT OVER A BLOODY BOOK!" Harry shouted as he threw his book 'Quidditch Through the Ages' on the carpeted bedroom floor. Ron watched his friend storm out of Hermione's room and, Hermione gave Ron a knowing look. Ron knodded and, they both left the room, following Harry outside.

_His fists were clenched, he was so angry he felt like hexing those two, anymore. Didn't they care about the horcuxes? And what about Voldemort did he just disappear? _He thought angrily as he kicked to ground with his foot.

"Harry, mate wait up will ya?" Came Ron's voice, as Hermione and him bounded up next to Harry.

"Harry I shouldn't of blown up at Ron, all over a silly little book. I'm sorry Harry and you too Ron." Apologized Hermione running her hands through her hair nervously.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Harry mumbled as Hermione looked at him, concern written all over her face.

"HARRY!"

Harry looked up ahead to see no other then Proffessor Lupin bounding up to them.

"Proffessor Lupin is something wrong?" Asked Hermione worried that Voldemort had attacked again.

"Somethings up... the Order... they've found a... a portal of some sorts... I really need to talk to your parents... Ron." Panted Lupin as the trio led the Proffessor back to the Weasly house.

_A portal leading to where?_

_And what does this have to do with the Order? Harry thought._

**Authors note: Well I hope everyone liked the second chappy! Only 2 reviews! And theres been at least 80 people read my story! reviews and comments are welcome! But thank you for reading my story! Srry it was short! **


	3. Chapter 3

1

"Proffessor, it's so beautiful today, you musn't stay inside all day! Come outside, won't you please?"

"Yes, you must Proffessor!"

"C'mon Proffessor!"

"It really is a rather goregous day!"

The pleas of Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund filled the ratherly large house. The Proffessor shook his head and, gave them a small smile.

"Children, I'm waiting for a guest to arrive, maybe Mrs. Macready would go outside with you." He suggested his wrinkly face crinkling into a amused grin.

"Well... uh"

"You know what Proffessor? Edmund wanted to show me his really cool chess set he just got." Said Lucy.

"And, Susan and me got to go get schoolbooks." Said Peter resulting in a hush from Susan.

"Well, you children be on your way now, maybe I'll go outside with you four later today." He said as he watched the children head upstairs.

"Wonder whose coming to visit?" Edmund said advising what his fellow sibilings were thinking at the moment.

"Well, never mind it, its the Proffessor's bussinses not ours. Said Peter even though he too was curious, who the visitor might possibly be.

"You know what? Let's head into town and, look at all the shops? That way the Proffessor won't think we were just lying about doing some shopping." Suggested Lucy Each sibling ran off to there room to fetch there money, glad to get out in the fresh summer air.

_**Ministry**_

"Are you certain that this is the man?" Asked Mad-Eye as he watched the minister pace his office.

"Are you questioning my contacts, Mad-Eye?" Growled the Minister of Magic.

"Of couse not, sir." Replied Mad-Eye a hint of sarcasim in his voice as, the minister continued to pace.

"This man should be the owner of this rumoured "portal", so make sure the Order doesn't mess this up. I don't want to send Harry Potter and, his dorky wizard friends to the scene, now do I?" He said threatingly to Mad-Eye.

Mad Eye raised his eyebrows suprised the Minister of Magic would dare threaten the Order, let alone criticize Harry Potter.

"Remus Lupin and, I will be visiting the Proffessor personally, Minister. And I assure you that the Order will not "mess up". He said angrily as he stomped out of the minister's office.

**Authors note: yes i have a habit of writing short chappys. so how did every1 like this chapter? i'll try to update some more this week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thnx for all the reviewers that left me reviews! and I would like to say that I'm very honored to have my ficcy in a C2 community! ok here's the fourth chappy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Chronicles of Narnia!**

**Weasly House (again)**

"Are you sure about this Lupin? I mean is the Order really certain about this so called "portal" thingy?" Asked Mrs. Weasly as , Mr. Weasly knodded his head in agreement. Lupin sighed, and ran his hand through his rather messy brown hair.

"We've recieved rumors that You-Know-Who might try to enter this portal thing. But not even the Order has found the exact location yet...were still looking." Lupin said quietly as he folded his pale fingers together.

"So... You-Know-Who might enter this "portal" that the Order is looking for? Well that can't harm us can it?" Asked Mrs. Weasly nervously looking from her husband back to Lupin who had a grave look on his face. He was really freaking her out with that look.

"The Order fears that whatever lies behind this portal is dangerous for evreryone. Anyone that lives beyond the portal and, the ones that live in both the wizarding world and muggle world." Lupin said his voice barely a whisper. Harry felt a small twige of fear as, he stood on the staircase, hearing all that was said between Lupin and the Weaslys.

Portal? Leading to bloody were? Ron, and Hermione were also standing next to him and, were thinking along the very same lines as Harry was. They both looked at Harry ,worried that he might take it hard. And he did... but he wouldn't show them, not now anyways.

"I must go now but, rest assure that we'll find the portal and, possibly the key to defeating You-Know-Who for good." Lupin said looking at the Weaslys as he got up from the kitchen.

"Proffessor, some man's here to see you." Shouted Mrs. Macready as she let the man in. He was dressed in what appeared as rags to her. His hair was all messy and, dirty and, he smelled of rotten eggs. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as, he walked in the house, observing everything around them. The staircase... paintings... windows... doors... and, she had to admit it was really starting to freak her out.

She led the strange man into the library were the Proffessor was currently sitting reading the daily paper. He looked from up from his paper and, grinned at the strange man.

"Good evening and, welcome to my home." He greeted as Mrs. Macready walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Yes are you the Proffessor that is well known throughout London?" Asked the man slowly reaching into his coat pocket. The Proffessor continued to stare at the man, an amused look on his face.

"Oh, well I'm known pretty well, mainly because of this grand old house." He said grinning waving his hands, to prove his point.

"Hmmmm... I've heard that you have a rather famous "wardrobe" that is very old..." The strange man asked curiously.

"Wardrobe... hmm... I don't know what your talking about... hmmm..." The Proffessor said pondering the mans question. The strange man wondered if he was really truly telling the truth or lying to him. The Proffessor opened a rather large book next to him, and pulled out a tiny pair of spectacles.

"Do you have any grand children Proffessor?" Asked the man noticing the framed picture of the Pevensive children. The Professor did not look up from his book, ignoring the man's question. The man gave a knowing smile and, got up from his chair.

"Thank you Proffessor for you time." The man said as he turned to walk out of the library.

"And may I so kindly know your name sir?"

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew." The man replied revealing two mouslike teeth as, he whipped around pulling out his wand. The Proffesor looked up and, gave Peter a smile,

"You'll never find it no how hard you look."

"Lord Voldemort will find it old man, and if I were you I would start to show a lot more faith to the Dark Lord as he started to mumble something. The wand began to glow and, the Proffessor was thrown backwards and, hit the wall. He was bleeding from his head and, his vision was starting to blur. Peter walked over slowly and, put his foot on top of him, pushing down harder and harder. He gritted his teeth as, he felt the pain from Peter's foot. And the Proffessor soon lost concionus and, knew no more.

The man bent down and, whispered into the Proffessor's ear,

"He will find the portal and, he will take over. No matter how hard you try to stop it old man." He said wickedly as he stood up brushing off his coat and, smoothing his greasy hair around revealing a bald spot. He jumped when he heard the door bell ring and, knew that it was time to go. He gave an evil grin as he heard the familar voice of his old friend at the door.

_Too late old chum Lord Voldemort will find this "portal" before the Order and, he will win. And you and the Order will die and, I will be made his most trusted servant._

**A/N Rather short chappy I have a tendency to do that, but I update often so there will be a lot more chappys! I got a new laptop thanks to my friend padfoots family (there my second family! ) and, I'll be able to update a lot now! So leave reviews! flames are welcome and, I might have a couple of spelling errors but bare with me I don't have bloody spell check! Hope you enjoyed and, chapter 5 is on its way! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or Harry Potter! **

Harry slouched back up to the room he shared with Ron, and sat on his bed. He didn't understand what Lupin was talking about. But hed have an idea that whatever it was, it must be important.

_Espically, if Voldemort is after it. _

He looked up at the low ceiling, picking abest mindly at a thread sticking out of the one of the many blankets on his bed. He wondered about Hogwarts knowing, the students were coming back to school this year. This year would of been his seventh yeart...

_But not this year... all because of bloody Voldemort._ He thought angrily pullling at the thread harder and harder now. He was already of age and, could do magic whenever he please. Dumbledore, Sirius, his parents were all that came to his mind when he turned seventeen. He grinned at the thought of killing Snape, Voldemort, and Peter Pettigrew. He would finally get revenge at the murders that killed his loved ones. His thoughts were interupted as Hermione knocked and, walked into the bed room.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up worried that something was wrong.

"Nothing...just wanted to see if everythings ok." She said nonchantly, sitting on Ron's bed opposite of Harry. She twirled a strand of her bushy brown hair, Harry watching her a slight frown starting to form on his face.

"So what do you want?"

"Hmmm?" She asked looking up at him.

"What do you want?" He asked again a little bit angrily, annoyed by her presence. He didn't want her in here, not now when he was thinking. He wanted privacy for once in his life!

"Well you don't have to bloody snap at me Harry! I'm just worried about you that's all!" She retorted angrily, standing up now.

"Well, why are you worried about me? I'm bloody fine, haven't been better!"

"Don't lie, even Rons sees it your being such a git!"

"Git! Oh who asked you anyways." He said storming out of the room, leaving a fuming Hermione behind in Rons bedroom.

Meanwhile...

The bell rang and, the door flew opened revealing a very agitated women. She glowered at the two men dressed very funny and, raised her eyebrows at them. The one man looks nice, but the other man... his eyes look funny.

There came a loud BANG and, the one man pushed Mrs. Macready out of the way.

"Peter he's here, MOVE!" The one man shouted kicking the door open, hitting poor Mrs. Macready right on the bloody plonker!

"What in the bloody hell!" She moaned holding her now bloody nose, as she followed the two running men.

"HE'S IN HERE MAD-EYE!"

"MOONY DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME? THE GREATEST SERVANT OF LORD VOLDEMORT?" There was a crack and, Mrs. Macready cautiously creeped into the library to see the Proffessor on the ground unconcious. The two wierd looking men were trying to help him up.

"WHO ARE YOU? TELL ME NOW OR I'LL GET THE AUTHORITES!" She screamed as her eyes continued to look at the Proffessor, as she slowly started to back away.

"Were in a bit of a tight spot Remus."

"I know Mad-Eye."

"We can't tell her and, you know it."

"But she deserves-"

"No, the Ministry won't allow a Muggle to know, its way too risky."

"Very well." Remus said turning around to the woman a sad look on his face. He muttered a spell and, she remembered nothing more.

**Narnia**

"Aslan are you sure that there returning? There really coming back?" Mr. Tumnus asked excited that he would get to see his friend Lucy again. It had felt like forever to him and, he did miss her dearly. But the silence from Aslan only, made him feel a great sense of dread.

Aslan was looking out one of the great windows of Cair Paravel, watching the giant waves of the sea crash against the rocks surrounding the great castle.

"Evil is once again returning to Narnia and, I fear that the Sons of Adam and, the Daughters of Eve are in grave danger." Aslan said gravely, shaking his golden mane The halls were silent, not a sound was heard in the entire castle.

"What will happen to Narnia?" Mr. Tumnus asked quietly barely a whisper.

"That Mr. Tumnus even I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Chronicles of Narnia! **

**-Ministry-**

"What do you mean he got away?" The minister of magic shouted at the two wizards angrily.

"He was there before we could get to the Proffessor. I'm afraid its most likely that You-Know-Who knows about the portal." Lupin said gravely, as he pulled out a chocolate bar from his coat pocket. He popped a piece in his mouth, an idea coming to his mind.

"Minister, may I purpose an idea?"

"And what would that be Remus?" He asked sarcastically sitting behind his desk, folding his hands.

"Maybe we should send Harry Potter and, his friends to locate the portal. The Proffessor would never suspect a thing and, it would be practically a undercover mission." Lupin said watching the Minister's expressions change from annoyance to cofusion in a blink of an eye.

"Those munchkins? MUNCHKINS! They'll never locate the portal! Harry Potter is of no worth to the Ministry or to the wizarding world at all!"

"I agree with Remus, Minister. Those three have proved themselves before." Added Mad-Eye as he took a swig out of his cateen.

"Fine... send them... but I take no responsbility on this matter." The Minister said dimissing the two wizards.

_He was there...laughing evily as he spread his hands out before him... there was a lion roaring in the distance challenging him. The man withdrew his wand, challenging the lion who stood bravely in the face of evil. There were a bunch of kids standing behind the lion, two looking close to Harry's age. Hermione, and Ron were next to him watching the scene wondering what was going to happen next. Harry's heart was beating madily now, and he felt Hermione's and Ron's hands grip his wondering if this is the end. Then a boy older then him ran foward yelling at the man with the wand. Hermione let out a scream and broke away from Harry and Ron. A flash of green light--_

"HERMIONE!" He yelled making Crookshanks jump off his bed.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said as he picked himself up off the floor. He looked over at Harry who was sweating, and was slightly shaking.

"Whats wrong mate?" He inquired worried about what his friend was dreaming of. Hermione and him had learned to take their friend's dreams seriously.

"Voldemort...was going to kill Hermione...and there was the lion..."

"Lion? You-Know-Who was going to kill 'Mione? Are you sure Harry?"

"Ron, he was there. He was going to curse her Ron. I'm not lying." Harry said starting to get angry with his friend.

"Mate I didn't say you were. I just...you know..." He said starting and then stopping in mid sentence unsure of what to say. It was early in the morning; a little bit pass 7 o'clock, the house still quite for perhaps one more hour. That is until Fred and George woke up, and threw the enitre Weasly houst into chaos.

Harry hair was soaking wet, and he let out a shiver at the image that still flashed through his mind. Ron was staring at him, his face starting to pale, worried that his hunch might just be correct.

"B-but i-it can't be rr-ight your dream can it? I mean m-maybe your wrong this time." Ron stuttered he was really terrifed. Imagining one of his best mates getting killed was too much for him to handle. Without Harry and Hermione Ron would be worthless. Nothing in life. He shook the thought out of his head, and watched Harrys reaction to his question.

Harry looked at Ron a grave look etched in his face, his best mate wasn't going to like what he was going to tell him. But he had to. For both of their sakes.

"Ron, you and me both know that my dreams are usually right. I don't know if I'm still linked to Voldemort, and I don't think I am. But this dream...it was so real Ron. And I wish I knew what it meant, but I don't. And seeing her kill Hermione..." He let Ron figure out what he meant. Her face terrifed look, screaming as he killed her.

"Ron! Harry! Time for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasly yelled shaking the two boys from their thoughts.

Ron looked over at Harry and, Harry just gave him a knod. They both got up, each other knowing that it was best not to talk about what happened.

The Pevensive children arrived back at the house, swinging their bags of boughten stuff, happily. Edmund and Susan were arguing over who had the better stuff and, Peter was grinning, happy that he got out of the house. They were suprised when they got in the house that it was dead quite. There was no sound of the Professor arguing with the maid. Just dead silence.

"Thats odd." Said Susan after a while as they put their bags down and, headed for the Proffessors study. They opened the door and, was suprised to see him sprawled on the floor. The children ran over to him and, Peter checked to see if he had a pulse.

"He's alive and, breathing. He's just knocked out that's all." Peter said trying to calm down his siblings who looked scared. They loved the Proffessor and, to see something bad happen to him, would just kill the Pevensive children. Peter had the Proffessor's head resting in his lap and, had to admit that even he was terrifed to find the Proffessor like this sprawled on the floor.

"Edmund go see if you can find Macrady! Hurry up!" Peter said startling his little brother who was staring at the Proffessor, mouth opened. The only thing that ran through the oldest Pevensive sibiling was how this could of happened. The only thing that he could come up with is that maybe he had fallen and, hit his head perhaps? But than were the in the world was Macrady at? Usually, she was cleaning around the Professor's study, or doing some other chore around the place. But when they had came back they hadn't of seen her anywhere.

"Peter, do you have any idea how the Proffesor could of ended up like this?" Susan asked kneeling down next to him. She studied her brothers face as his face contorted in confusion at the question she had just asked him.

"To be honest I don't really know." He said looking down at the Proffesor once more and, he noticed that he was awake.

"Where is he?" The Proffessor whispered sitting up all of the sudden, suprising Peter at his reaction.

"Where's who Proffesor?" Susan asked as she watched him search his office.

"The man. He was just here. He pulled something out of his pocket knocking me into the wall over there." The Proffessor replied still whispereing as if to talk loud was dangerous for some odd reason. But before any of them could question the Proffessor any sooner, Edmund came bursting into the study and, skidding to a stop in front of them.

"There's someone here! They say their looking for the Proffessor!" Edmund said noticing the looks on his siblings faces. He really didn't know why they were reacting like that. All it was were some people that wanted to see him and, were waiting at the door. That was all really.

" Tell them I'll be there in a minute." The Proffessor said standing up with the help of Peter and Susan. Edmund ran out of the office and, headed to back to the door where the people were waiting. There was five of them; one appeared to have a fake eyeball that seemed to constantly roll around taking in everything it saw.

_That man looks creepy, and the other man he's so pale! _

"The Proffessor will be here in a minute." Edmund said giving them all a fake smile as they too smiled back at him. He didn't really like these people.

Harry couldn't beleive what Remus had told them in the Weasly's kitchen about the hunt for some "secret portal" and, that their was a well known rumor that Voldemort was hunting for this "portal". Harry had thought it was a bunch of rubbish, so did Ron but, Hermione seemed to think that it was true. So they had left the Weasly house with Mad Eye and, Remus heading towards the location were they had seen Wormtail the last time attack some old man called the Proffessor.

So here they were ringing the door bell to a rather large house and, the door being answered by a boy around Ron's sister Ginny's age. He had come back a little while afterwards, told them he would be their in a minute and, gave them a fake smile. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione who in turn looked back at them. Ron had his eyebrows raised and, the both of them turned to look back the kid.

_Who are these people? _ Was the only thing that ran through Harry's mind at the moment.


End file.
